


I Learned That From Dr Sexy - A Christmas Episode

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Dr Sexy, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Cas about mistletoes and tradition, Cas kind of overdoes it - but who is Dean to complain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Learned That From Dr Sexy - A Christmas Episode

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little fic and have a great holiday season :) Merry Christmas!

“Dean, I don’t understand why we would…”

“Trus’ me, Cas, it’s a tradition an’ it’s great,” Dean slurred with a mischievous smirk and tugged on Castiel’s sleeve.

“But why would two people just stand under a mistletoe? It doesn’t make any sense.”

Rolling his eyes Dean tugged on the sleeve of the trenchcoat again. “Jus’ do it, c’mon,” he pleaded with a pout. He should talk to Sam about spiking his eggnog again – later.

With a defeated sigh Cas finally gave in and took a step forward, slightly irritated by the lack of Dean’s complaints about personal space as he stopped mere inches away from the hunter.

“And what n-“

His question was cut off by Dean’s lips on his, silencing him with a sloppy kiss. For a split second Cas’s eyes widened slightly, then Dean had already leaned back again, grinning at the angel sheepishly.

“That is an… interesting tradition,” Cas uttered, still a bit irritated. “So you do that with everyone that stands under a mistletoe with you?”

Dean nodded exaggeratedly, the look on his face immediately turning guilty when Sam entered the motel room, holding a bag with takeaway in his hand.

Raising a brow Sam asked, “You guys doing okay?”

“Yup, totally. Jus’ starvin’.” Dean smirked and snatched the bag from Sam.

“What a surprise. I suppose you don’t want anything, Cas? A glass of eggnog?” Sam offered.

Cas smiled at Sam and shook his head, glancing at the mistletoe from the corner of his eye again. “No thank you.”

“The eggnog’s good, trus’ me. Jus’ a lil strong, Sammy,” Dean remarked and took a huge bite from his burger.

“And here I was thinking you love every kind of alcohol, the stronger the better.”

“Jus’ sayin’,” Dean replied, chewing on the burger, his eyes scanning the room for the TV remote. Eventually he found it on the ground next to his bed and switched the TV on. To his delight he found a rerun of Dr Sexy, MD and happily ignored Sam’s protests.

***

Dean woke up from the smell of fresh coffee and rubbed his eyes before squinting against the too bright light.

“Sleeping beauty is finally awake,” Sam mocked and smirked at his brother.

“Shut up,” Dean muttered and yawned, running his hand through his tousled hair.

“C’mon, grumpy, it’s Christmas, lighten up a little.” Handing him a cup of coffee Sam sat down on his bed and took a sip from his own cup. “You got a hangover? Drank a hell of a lot last night.”

“You should hand out warning signs with your eggnog,” Dean remarked with a faint smile. “That stuff is lethal. I nearly drank myself into a coma last year.”

Sam grinned and turned on some Christmas music. “And still you didn’t learn anything, did you?”

“Screw you. ‘s not that bad this time.” When he’d emptied his coffee Dean stretched his back, got up and headed to the bathroom. A nice hot shower would help clear his mind and rid him of the light headache.

“I’ll be back soon,” Sam called through the bathroom door a few minutes later. Dean ignored him and focused on the hot water running down his body.

After nearly half an hour he walked back into the room they shared, dressed in nothing but jeans and socks, a towel hanging around his shoulders and his hair still wet and messy. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Cas near the door, then smiled.

“Hey, Cas, what’re you doing here?”

“Sam asked if I wanted to spend Christmas with the two of you and said I could come over when you were awake since you don’t like me watching over you.”

“Uh, yeah, right. Just make yourself at home.” Dean headed towards his bag to grab a clean shirt, passing the angel in the process – or rather attempting to do so.

Without a warning Cas stopped him by suddenly grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer, then his lips pressed against Dean’s and the hunter couldn’t even process what was happening when Cas backed him up against the wall, hands resting on Dean’s hips.

Dean was completely taken by surprise and befuddled and when Cas licked his lips, asking for entrance, he automatically parted them. Cas pulled him closer, his hands suddenly sliding down to Dean’s ass and Dean couldn’t help but moan quietly into Cas’s mouth.

“Well fuck me…” Sam’s mumbled words brought them back to reality and Dean flinched. While Cas took a step back Dean turned to his brother who was looking from him to Cas and back, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open, a small Christmas tree in his right hand.

Cas looked at him in confusion. “Does this tradition include copulation as well? That seems a bit strange.”

“Wha- What the hell are you talking about?” Dean was blushing furiously and gaped at the angel. Sam really had the worst timing in the history of mankind.

Pointing towards the ceiling Cas answered, “The mistletoe. Does it require people to copulate, too?”

“What? No! No, it’s just, uh… Where did you learn that anyway?!”

“Last night you said it was a tradition.”

If possible Dean’s face grew even redder. That part must’ve slipped his mind. “Yeah, no, I mean, yes, it is, but I actually meant the, um, kissing part.”

Cas shrugged lightly. It was finally dawning on him that something wasn’t quite right. “That’s how Dr Sexy kissed this nurse in that Christmas episode so I thought…”

“Yeah, um, that’s usually not how you kiss other people unless you, uh… Sam, stop grinning like an idiot and help me out here, would ya?” Dean growled at his brother.

Sam bit his lip, trying to stay serious. This scene was just too hilarious, Cas standing in front of Dean, completely clueless and naïve, and Dean desperately trying to get out of this situation – and hide his fairly obvious boner.

“You know, I think I’m just gonna give you guys some more time alone…” He set the small Christmas tree on the end table and turned to the door to leave.

“No! I mean, you don’t have to, we were just… It was a… misunderstanding?” Dean tried.

“So you just happened to ‘kiss under the mistletoe’ with you half naked and Cas grabbing your ass because of a misunderstanding?” It was getting harder and harder not to laugh.

“Yes! Now shut up. God, you’re such a bitch…”

“Sure, whatever you’re saying. I’m just happy you two are finally kind of a thing.” With those words he’d opened the door and was gone before Dean could respond.

The older Winchester just stared at the door for several seconds before turning back to face Cas, not sure what to say. “So, um, sorry… about that?” 

“No, I need to apologise. What I did was inappropriate and I shouldn’t have done it. It was very different from how you kissed me last night.”

Dean took a deep breath, an uncertain smile softening his face. “Well, maybe I could show you how to appropriately kiss people. Y’know, only if you want me to, of course.”

Smiling back at him Cas nodded. “Would you leave your shirt off?” he asked, a hint of mischief under his innocence. 

Dean laughed quietly and took Cas’s hand to pull him close again. “Sure.”

Maybe the angel wasn’t quite as naïve as he wanted the Winchesters to think.


End file.
